


Bargain

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Something romantic for Aaron and CamilleAaron and Camille spend more time together
Relationships: Aaron Shutt/Camille Shutt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Bargain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElisabethIvy22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisabethIvy22/gifts).



“If you use up all the hot water one more time I’m going to ban you to the couch for a month”Camille frustratedly told Aaron 

“I’ll try not to be so wasteful Cam”Aaron apologIzed 

“Trying to cut back on money”Camille mentioned to him 

“Very wise of you”Aaron tells Camille 

“You were the one whom decided to shack up with me for the time being”Camille reminded her lover

“Our little secret”Aaron winked at her 

“Still no one knows about us being back together”Camille brought up 

“Our regular amorous escapades shall remain that way”Aaron replies 

“As long as we both keep up our end of the bargain”Camille said to him 

“Photographic memory”Aaron cheekily remarked 

“Just one of the many things that I love about you”Camille said 

”You love me?”Aaron asked her 

”And there's nothing you can do about it”Camille wagged a finger playfully


End file.
